


Шоссе на краю света

by baka_Utena



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baka_Utena/pseuds/baka_Utena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После той встречи на шоссе, ведущем из вечности, никто не смог бы остаться прежним. Даже бывший дуэлянт Сайондзи Кёити.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шоссе на краю света

Странное дело: он впервые по-настоящему разглядел Химэмию лишь в ту ночь, когда увидел её несущейся во тьме на краю света в розовом гоночном автомобиле. 

До того момента Сайондзи считал её лишь пустой оболочкой, инструментом, необходимым для достижения своих целей, полезной вещью. До того момента он вообще считал большинство людей вещами — полезными или мешающими.

Но та Анфи, которая с яростным взглядом давила на газ, прорываясь в реальность сквозь паутину миражей, больше не была ни Невестой Роз, ни принцессой, ни ведьмой. Она была человеком, бросившим вызов самому устройству Академии, сделавшим то, на что у вице-президента Студенческого Совета не хватило бы смелости.  
Пожалуй, эта девушка могла бы стать Принцем (или уже стала?..), но в реальном мире, куда она вырвалась (он знал, что вырвалась), не было нужды в этих масках.

После той встречи на шоссе, ведущем из вечности, никто не смог бы оставаться прежним. Больше нельзя было прятаться в скорлупе из напускного высокомерия и эгоизма: в ту ночь, в то безвременье на границе реальности и сна, Сайондзи увидел, как сила дружбы и верности, которые он презирал, рушили стены и изменяли мир.

И в тот миг он понял, что даже для него всё ещё есть надежда.

***

Последние ступени узенькой ажурной лестницы — и кроваво-алое поле роз на Арене Дуэлей расстелилось под его ногами.  
Сайондзи знал, что у ворот Академии его уже ждут Дзюри и Мики — бывшие противники по дуэлям, теперь — соратники. Пусть не друзья — члены Студенческого Совета были слишком разными, чтобы сдружиться. Но здесь и сейчас они были товарищами, партнёрами по бегству из застывшей вечности, каждый из которых увидел настоящие стенки своей скорлупы.  
Дорога в реальность не будет простой — все трое это знали. Жестокая сказка слишком крепко держала своих жертв за их прошлое — никто не смог бы вырваться в одиночку.   
Но их было трое, и теперь они знали, куда стремиться.

...Сайондзи отбросил ставшую ненужной катану и, закрыв глаза, шагнул вперёд, в грохот конвейерных лент и шипение сварочных аппаратов, чтобы стать рёвом мотора, визгом покрышек, безумной скоростью, бешеным полётом, сверканием хрома и ярко-жёлтой краски. И прежде чем восемь цилиндров застучали в его новом стальном теле, вспомнил те слова, что сказал Химэмии напоследок.  
«Когда мы встретимся в реальном мире...»  
Он собирался сдержать это обещание — даже если все призраки Академии встанут у него на пути.


End file.
